


Apple Bottom Jeans (и другие песни о любви)

by pranks25



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blushing Steve, shower, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pranks25/pseuds/pranks25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как жилось Стиву Роджерсу по соседству с Тони Старком.</p>
<p>Авторское саммари не совсем отображает суть, поэтому указана переводческая "отсебятинка".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Bottom Jeans (и другие песни о любви)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apple Bottom Jeans (And Other Love Songs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270002) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



То, что Стив оказывается в комнате по соседству с Тони, чистая случайность, не иначе.

Это была… ну, хорошая комната, ничего такого. С видом на город: не на тот город, каким его помнит Стив, совершенно не таким — но на него всё ещё приятно смотреть. Просторная светлая комната — рай для художника. Стив рад покинуть тёмные тесные блоки штаб-квартир Щ.И.Т.а.  В одном из углов комнаты стоит большая и на вид удобная кровать. Как и всё, что принадлежит Тони, каждая вещь здесь  _буквально_ кричит о своей  _баснословной цене_ , но, по крайней мере, всё было обставлено в сдержанном и неброском стиле, а не как обычно.

Как только команда Мстителей оказалась у Тони, тот сразу же смылся вниз к себе в мастерскую, успев напоследок бросить через плечо:

— Выбирайте себе любые комнаты, Джарвис предупредит, если они будут заняты.

Не получив от Джарвиса никаких замечаний, Стив решает, что комната не занята и ему она подойдет. Он бросает свою спортивную сумку на кровать, тем самым забив комнату, снова оглядывает помещение и спускается вниз, не видя смысла здесь задерживаться. Это же всего лишь комната, в конце концов.

Лишь следующим вечером, когда они проделывают тот же путь вверх по лестнице, заворачивают за тот же угол, идут по одному и тому же коридору, Кэп понимает, что выбрал комнату по соседству с Тони. Стив останавливается у своей двери, а Старк — у двери рядом. Тот поворачивается, секунду наблюдает за Стивом и с ухмылкой говорит:

— Привет, соседушка.

— Эм, да, привет, — отзывается Стив, нерешительно улыбаясь в ответ. У Тони периодически по семь пятниц на неделе, а когда он устает, его настроение мгновенно скачет от хорошего до раздражительного. Стив ещё не очень хорошо успел изучить Старка, чтобы замечать все намеки, но он был практически уверен, что малейшие признаки дискомфорта он различить бы смог. — Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, да? А то на службе мне этого добра по горло хватило.

Тони смеется, запрокинув голову. И, о боже, снова вот оно…то  _чувство_ , которое неожиданно возникает поблизости с Тони: внезапный сильный вихрь влечения и  _желания_. Стив несколько раз сглатывает и трясёт головой, чтобы выкинуть ненужные мысли.

— Стены звуконепроницаемые, — сообщает Тони, в его голосе слышится улыбка. —  Тебе понравится. Спокойной ночи, Стив.

— И тебе, Тони, — отвечает Стив. Возможно, он воспользуется преимуществом звуконепроницаемого помещения, чтобы жестко и быстро подрочить у стены, и никто не должен узнать об этом.

—

Это же дом  _Тони_ : неудивительно, что в стены встроены совершенно незаметные колонки. Сперва Стив сбит с толку, но, будучи знакомым с остальными невероятными изобретениям Старка, он быстро приспосабливается. По утрам Джарвис сообщает ему прогноз погоды, и уже после четвертого раза Стив не соскакивает с кровати, готовый защищаться. Когда звонит Фьюри, голос раздаётся отовсюду — из потолка и стен — и Стив может просто стоять посереди комнаты, пока пустой воздух раздает ему указания. Это странно, но в этом будущем всё странно, потому удивляться нечему. Например, однажды в лобби штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а на экране шла реклама какого-то… блендера размером с руку Стива.

 (— О боже! — удивился Стив. — Это же невероятно. — И Тони целую минуту пялился на него, как на сумасшедшего.

—  _Серьезно_? — вдруг спросил он. — Нет, правда, ты мне скажи, это на полном  _серьёзе?_  Ты и глазом не моргнул, увидев квинджет. Броня для тебя вообще просто большой железный костюм. Мне никак не удаётся объяснить тебе культурное значение Ютуба, и ты всё ещё думаешь, что на запрос поисковика отвечает какой-то парень на другом конце провода Гугла!.. Я знаю, ты именно так и думаешь, Стив, я точно знаю! Но ради всего святого, даже после знакомства со мной тебя впечатлила только  _Мэджик Буллет?_  (прим.пер.: кухонный комбайн)

— Он порезал весь лук за три секунды! — воскликнул Стив. Всего за  _три_   _секунды!_

Тони не разговаривал с ним два дня. Будущее определённо странное.)

Наглядный пример: в первое утро в своей новой спальне он просыпается под стук… барабанов. Негромкие, но привлекающие внимание звуки вкупе с фальшивым пением, и Стив оглядывается в поисках источника звука. Вдруг он находит его — три длинные тонкие прорези в стене до потолка, совершенно незаметные, если не ищешь их специально.

Стив садится обратно на кровать, поздравляя себя с вычислением одной из колонок, и подумывает попросить Джарвиса выключить музыку. Но передумывает и слегка покачивает головой в такт; музыка в будущем такая же странная, как и всё остальное, но по какой-то причине ему нравится этот звук.

—

Ему требуется три дня, чтобы понять, что это отверстие в душ — в душ  _Тони!_  А понимает он, когда посередине [песни о джинсах марки Apple Bottom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDAaevTq51I) слышит знакомый резкий голос: «О, твою ж мать, Джарвис! Выруби-ка на секунду, мыло в глаз попало».

Стив вовсе не гордится своими дедуктивными способностями (или тем фактом, что он остаётся в своей комнате, пока музыка и пение не прекращается).

—

Стив действительно хочет сказать Тони, что стены не такие уж звуконепроницаемые, как он думает; умалчивание, по сути, тот же обман, а Стив честный парень. Но ему вроде… нравится просыпаться под отрывистый баритон Тони и ударные на заднем фоне музыки, которой он никогда не слышал, и, одеваясь, покачивать головой в такт. И в любом случае он уверен, Тони будет в ужасе, когда Стив скажет ему. Стив не хочет смущать беднягу больше необходимого, потому пытается подгадать нужный момент, когда остальной команды нет поблизости. Но всё затягивается: день оборачивается двумя, а те в неделю. Стив успевает послушать фальшивые ноты, исполнение соло гитары и жутко перегруженный мотив Ромео и Джульетты.

— Тони, — наконец осмеливается сказать Стив в субботу утром после исполнения медленной грустной песни, которую, как ему казалось, он не должен был слышать. — Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Валяй, — говорит Тони, склонившись над одним из своих репульсоров в ботинке в гостиной. — Чего молчишь-то? Это же не их тех разговоров, где я должен прекратить работать? Так что имей в виду, если ты не планируешь наорать на меня или вроде того, тогда мне вовсе не обязательно прекращать …

— Я слышу тебя, — выпаливает Стив, — в душе. По утрам. Прости, мне стоило сказать тебе раньше, я просто не хотел, чтобы…и потом ты…и там всегда были…Эм. Прости.

Руки Тони замирают, но лишь на секунду, потом он поднимает глаза, и на его губах расплывается медленная, задумчивая усмешка.

— О, правда? Ха, видимо, там вентиляция соединяется отверстием, я даже думать забыл об этом, каждый день в голове куча мыслей … Так как ты думаешь, мне пора идти на «Американского Идола»? Подхожу я?

— Ты и так уже американский идол, — в замешательстве говорит Стив. —  Учитывая эти игрушки-фигурки и всё остальное, но не в этом _смысл_ …

— Нет, суть в том, что мне придётся выделить на это время, — говорит Тони, радостно выдирая провод из ботинка. — Починить-то вентиляционную прореху — плёвое дело, но я не фанат обнимашек со стенами, а подрядчику я не могу это доверить, так как там рядом вся электропроводка… Но, думаю, если ты не сразу сказал мне, то  _совсем_  уж с ума тебя это не сводит, я прав?

— Эм, — смущается Стив. — Ну, нет… Мне нравится. Я вообще не возражаю. У тебя приятный голос.

Тони сияет улыбкой.

— Если я позвоню Саймону Коуэллу (прим.пер.: ведущий передачи «Американский Идол»), ты ему это повторишь? Типа вытащишь визитку Капитана Америки и скажешь ему, что всегда можно отказаться от своих слов… А нет, знаешь, забудь, он не поверит тебе на слово. Боже, один раз, всего  _один_  раз я сравнил его с Гордоном Рамзи, а он говорит журналюгам, что моё пение похоже на вой умирающих котов, а знаешь, как это неловко? Слушай, если я снова позову его прыгнуть с парашюта, то….

— Тони, — зовёт его Стив, потому что всё это уже подозрительно напоминает бубнёж — привычка, которая обостряется, когда Старк пытается что-то скрыть. — Серьезно, прости меня. Мне нужно было…

— Слушай, это я серьёзно, — отзывается Тони, — хватит переживать, всё нормуль, ну кроме Коуэлла, тут можно попереживать, но только мне, у тебя-то всё пучком.

Вид у него был… странно-радостный, что обычно предвещало взрывы на горизонте. Стив вздыхает и не предпринимает больше попыток извиниться.

—

Следующим утром он просыпается под песню Синатры.

—

А следом Элла Фитцджеральд, Нэт Кинг Коул, Бинг Кросби, Гленн Миллер. На шестой день Тони поёт [«Cheek to Cheek»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOYzFKizikU), и Стив загоняет его в угол на кухне, потому что который день просыпается с жестким стояком и больше не  _может этого выдержать_.

— Салют, здоровяк, — говорит Тони, бросая на него странный взгляд. — Ты тут… Чего это нарисовался?

— Тебе не стоит петь песни, которые мне нравятся, — говорит Стив. — Это… это твой дом, твой душ, не стоит так делать из-за меня.

Тони вместо того чтобы смутиться, покаяться или еще что-то, что он  _должен_  был изобразить, ухмыляется Стиву так, словно скоро Рождество.

— Так ты  _заметил_ , — говорит он, хватая яблоко и подбрасывая его в воздух. — То есть не пойми меня неправильно, я с радостью сам наслаждался ретро-неделей, основы и всё такое. Мне нравится, но это скорее было больше для тебя, не буду врать…

— Ты не можешь просто… — раздосадовано начинает Стив, и Тони наклоняет голову, на его лице появляется загадочная ухмылка, которую Стив не может разгадать. Что-то между интригой и надеждой с долей замешательства.

— Не могу просто что?

Стив думает о голосе Тони сквозь звуки льющейся воды, таком лёгком и знакомом, и вздыхает.

— Ничего, не бери в голову.

—

Он не может к этому привыкнуть, хочет, но не может. Правда, не может!  _Тони_  продолжает петь по утрам, каждый раз всё немного по-разному. Стиву кажется, что часть него не должна так реагировать, ведь Тони прекрасно осведомлен, что Стив его слышит. Старк совершенно раскован во всем, отпускает шуточки об этом, спрашивает Стива, нет ли у него каких-нибудь особых пожеланий, и Стив просыпается каждое утро со стояком. Его пальцы резко дёргают одеяло, чтобы выбраться из кровати, он хочет дойти до двери и молча поцеловать Тони, но потом ему приходится спускаться на кухню завтракать и улыбаться, быть спокойным, словно всё в порядке.

Стив знает не все песни, но песня о джинсах марки Apple Bottom не повторяется, и никакого режущего ухо грохота, который играет у Тони в мастерской, тоже не играет. Это всегда неторопливые, лёгкие, чтобы Стив мог расслышать, медляки, что-то из позднего творчества Синатры — и Стив привыкает, ловит себя на том, что качает головой в такт и всё чаще мурлычет по утрам.

—

Спустя месяц после переезда к Тони Клинт и Старк исчезают посреди миссии, пропадают с радаров, и жуткие несколько часов все уверены, что они мертвы, а Стив не может думать, не может дышать. Но потом раздаётся звонок, и Клин цинично и немного странным голосом сообщает данные об их месте расположения. Щ.И.Т. отправляет команду перехвата. («Вы не летите, — говорит Фьюри, окидывая взглядом остальных Мстителей. — Вы все слишком заинтересованы, а это зачистка, личным счетам тут не место… Халк, будь добр, пожалуйста, успокойся, а то затрахал уже».) И спустя три часа, после отчета Тони неторопливой походкой заходит в гостиную, щеголяя фингалом под глазом, словно никуда и не уходил.

— Соскучились по мне? — скалится он. В обычных обстоятельствах Стив рационален, но с этим он не может справиться, просто  _не может_ , и, схватив Тони за руку, он тащит его в холл, не успев даже подумать о своих действиях.

— Хм, приму это за положительный ответ, — хмыкает Тони. — Если собираешься кричать на меня, то имей в виду: Пеппер уже вдоволь наорала на меня, и я бы хотел прояснить, что на сорок пять процентов виноват Клинт, на пятьдесят четыре — Магнето, то есть я хочу сказать, что моей вины в этом всего один процентик, и, думаю, это можно назвать допустимой погрешностью…

— Господи, заткнись уже, — говорит Стив. — Заткнись, Тони, ты и понятия не имеешь… — И он целует его, конечно, целует, как он мог не поцеловать его.

— О, — бормочет Тони в рот Роджерса, а потом: —  _О!_  — и потом: — Стой, погоди, остановись,  _то_  есть я пел тут тебе серенады две недели, а потребовалось всего лишь почти что  _чуть не умереть?_  О боженьки, это даже хуже, чем тот раз с Мэджик Буллет. Мы  _супергерои_ , эта херь случается с нами постоянно, ты имеешь в виду, что я мог бы  _просто подождать_ …

— Пел серенады? — медленно повторил Стив, и Тони заламывает руки.

— Ну как бы  _да_ , — говорит он. — Что  _ещё_  черт возьми ты ожидал от меня после того, как сообщил, что слышишь меня в душе?

—

Оказывается, совместное принятие ванны не останавливает Тони от пения.

Стив улыбается ему в макушку, покачивая головой в такт музыки, и закрывает глаза, чтобы туда не попало мыло.


End file.
